Obscurity, much?/Viacom
ViacomCBS and its predecessors CBS Corporation and Viacom (both incarnations) could be known for putting several series into obscurity. Several shows were brought into obscurity due to Viacom suing YouTube, so please don't put examples of those shows just because of that. *Let's just put this in perspective: MTV obscured more of their animated fare than Disney could their Playhouse Disney series. In fact, prior to the launch of MTV Classic, all of MTV's animated fare (except Beavis and Butt-Head and Daria) were obscured. **However, Undergrads is still obscure in America, while it's still popular in its native Canada. *Remember Nickelodeon on CBS? Chances are that if you avoided CBS between 2000 and 2007 (or only watched it once), you won't remember the block at all. *The Twilight Zone (1985) is fairly obscure. Most of the episodes are on YouTube, not to mention CBS' legal team doesn't seem to be taking them down, nevermind the fact that it's a spin-off of the original Twilight Zone. **The Twilight Zone (2002), however, is completely obscure, and in some countries, is completely forgotten. *Any Nick Jr. mascot that isn't the 1994 Face (his 2003 redesign failed to take off, and Piper O'Possum lasted on the block for only three years before being canned too) is prone to this. The only reason why Face continues to have a cult following is thanks to the numerous VHS releases of Nick Jr. shows, as well as YouTube Poop. The 90s are All That even acknowledged Face because- let's face it- his original design was first used in 1994. **Every Nick Jr. show done in the 90s that isn't named Blue's Clues was prone to this. The only shows that managed to continue in reruns after Noggin became the Nick Jr. channel were the aforementioned Blue's Clues, Little Bear, and a few others, like Gullah Gullah Island and Little Bill. ***Speaking of Blue's Clues, it's so far the only 90s Nick Jr. original show to get a reboot. (Muppet Babies also got a reboot, but on a rival channel.) *Speaking of Nickelodeon, it has a lot of obscure shows, from Nicktoons such as The X's and Catscratch, to live-action shows such as... anything that didn't last more than a season (excluding the stuff reran on TeenNick). To put this in perspective, any Nicktoon in the 2000s and later that isn't SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, The Fairly OddParents, or related to the turtles will suffer this en-masse (see The X's, Catscratch) and/or end before its prime (see Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot) (unless it's Avatar: The Last Airbender or The Legend of Korra). **Nicktoons doesn't have this reputation, although most of its originals (Kappa Mikey, Three Delivery, Speed Racer: The Next Generation, the Edgar & Ellen cartoon, etc.) were semi-obscure at best (and episodes of Kappa Mikey and season 2 of Edgar & Ellen found online most likely are TV rips). **KaBlam! never got a VHS or DVD release, ''not'' because of this trope (actually, it was considered a staple of 90s Nickelodeon), but because of legal issues preventing it from doing so without shortening the cartoons down. ***According to The Mysterious Mr. Enter, the only VHS release was in partnership with Tombstone Pizza. But seeing as this was a promotional stunt, it couldn't count. *It seems that any Comedy Central original animated series not named South Park tends to get obscure after 1 or 2 seasons. **South Park itself tends to parody stuff like this. For example, that "award-winning paper" Cartman "wrote" was nothing more than "Walden" by Henry David Thoreau; nobody is shocked to find out about it. **Mentioning cancelled (and sometimes obscure) Comedy Central shows has become routine on Tosh.0. **Of the numerous animated Comedy Central originals, few Comedy Central animated series (aside from acquisitions that continued on Comedy Central) were released on DVD. Those shows were Shorties Watchin' Shorties, Drawn Together (yes, including its movie), Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist, Freak Show, South Park (obviously, considering its popularity compared to other Comedy Central animation), and Lil' Bush. That accounts for six out of thirteen Comedy Central animated series produced between the debut of Dr. Katz and November 2017. **South Park and Drawn Together are the only two Comedy Central animated originals to even get a movie. Ironically, Comedy Central refused to fund the Drawn Together movie.